


The Heroes Arrive

by furietharhe



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furietharhe/pseuds/furietharhe
Summary: I can thank pulling a random five-star Lucius one night for this idea- I thought it would be interesting to write the cicumstances of how some heroes arrived in Askr- namely what happened right before. Of course, I started with the healer himself.
Kudos: 4





	1. Lucius, The Light

Light. Light perhaps stronger than the rays of the sun had managed to swallow me up.

All too suddenly, a light had seeped up from the ground as water might linger against a glass, taking hold of me by my robes. ...Goodness. Perhaps I should mend them. Sometime soon...

Ah, my apologies. I’m veering a bit off topic...before that new light had...sent me, I was speaking to a...a friend of mine. No...a beloved member of my family. I was speaking harshly.

I had spewed the words, ‘If I bother you so, then leave me where you may! Ignore me now and forevermore!’ 

I shan’t ever forget the look on my lord’s face. As light creeped ever up, anger had melted into a regression of acceptance, until finally, shock had cemented and light had blotted him out. My lord...my family, Raymond. I do wonder just where he could be. And...I pray that he hasn’t...

...No. No...I’m quite alright, I assure you. Sorry to be...a burden to you.

Truly, I’m quite well. I am here now. And you have been so kind. I promise that I shall do my best to repay you. Hm...?

‘I had looked sad for a moment’? When I had first arrived...? Perhaps...

I suppose my own shock had twisted me up. That light had taken me- I suppose it is yours. It had quickly taken and released me. I saw naught but smoke for a moment, and heard busy chattering beside many other familiar things...one such sound being the hum of a staff. It was a different sort of chatter than the kind that flew about at Lady Lyn’s campsite. It was lighter and softer...yet still, somewhat troubled. 

Somehow, I found my tears drying. Perhaps due to shock, though I know not...yet once the smoke had cleared, I spied a very distinct hood.

You had smiled...of course, I was blessed. I had conjured a grin to give back, placed a hand on my heart- and had said these words in light of my surroundings...

‘My name is Lucius. I can tend to your wounded, so please. Put me to work immediately.’


	2. Jaffar, Angel of Death

...Both I and Nino were ordered by Sonia to kill the prince of Bern. Though Nino...was the first to accept it. And so, she was deployed.

I had been ordered to stay behind and await further details...and for the first time, I felt a spark of heated words prep themselves upon my tongue...I did not want to leave Nino behind.

Though...who was I to disobey. I drowned my words, my tongue in silence as her cape fluttered in the breeze, her small form gone. 

It was then that I received my own orders: I was to kill Nino once the job had been finished. 

Upon receiving those words, my tongue became drenched in my blood. My teeth sank. My jaw was set deeply, perhaps deeper than any foundation to a great king’s castle.

I was- I am the angel of death. My whole reason for living was placed on a scale, now split in two. Which bore more weight...?

It was then that a new spout of words bore themselves in my mind, digging deeply enough to etch themselves into my very being. ‘Nino...must live.’

I had moved out, ready to chase after my own plans...my own ambitions. For the first time. And then a light had seemingly appeared from nowhere, stabbing out of the ground to swallow me in its holiness.

I had nowhere to run. How was I to kill something that could not live. Yet...it gave life by simply existing. At that moment, I felt rage boil in my hands as sounds pricked at my senses. Indistinct chatter, meaningless prattle.

I looked around, hands still poised in anger. ‘Hello,’ you said to me. It was then that I spied your robe. You...smiled.

And, for some reason, I felt moved to speak these words: “I am Jaffar. Known also as the Angel of Death. But only by those in Black Fang-and now, you.”


End file.
